powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Gibken
"Gokai Blue!" Joe Gibken is the second-in-command of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Biography Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces, but when he was instructed to kill a group of captive children on his first mission, he refused and was imprisoned for attacking his superior officers while having their prisoners escape, only managing to escape thanks to the apparent sacrifice of his friend Sid. While on the run with a 1,000,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him, Joe was saved from his executioners by Captain Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort. After discovering that Sid had not died but became Barizorg, unable to save him to his dismay, Joe realizes he had already found a new family in the form of the Gokaiger crew without realizing it, and decides to let go of his past. Please expand article to reflect recent episodes. ''' Super Hero Taisen When Marvelous takes control of Dai-Zangyack and leads them in battle against Kamen Riders, Joe wonders why they have to fight the Riders and, with Don, joins with Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend), who is looking for Marvelous' treasure, and Hina Izumi, a friend of Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO), in finding out. They eventually meet the crew of the time-travelling DenLiner. Gokai Blue - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes As a Gokaiger, Gokai Blue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. - Dia Jack= *Dia Jack (Episode 6, 10, 32, 51) **Weapons ***Dia Sword ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Battle France= *Battle France (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force - DenziBlue= *DenziBlue (Episode 8, 30, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Denzi Punch - VulShark= *VulShark (Episode 7, 46) - GoggleBlue= *GoggleBlue (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaBlue= *DynaBlue (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Blue Three= *Blue Three (Episode 28, 51) **Super Sky Diving **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Change Pegasus= *Change Pegasus (Episode 32, 35) **Pegasus Attack - Blue Flash= *Blue Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball - Blue Mask= *Blue Mask (Episode 28, 49) **Weapons ***Masky Tonfas **Attacks ***Masky Slash (w/ Broadswords) ***Life Aura - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (male version) (Episode 25, 30) **Dolphin Arrow - Blue Turbo= *Blue Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveBlue= *FiveBlue (199 Heroes Movie, 42) **Weapons ***Twin Array ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow (male version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - TriceraRanger= *TriceraRanger (Episode 11, 14, 45) **Triceralance - TenmaRanger= *TenmaRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47, 51) **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - NinjaBlue= *NinjaBlue (Episode 21, 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - OhBlue= *OhBlue (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Blue Racer= *Blue Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack - MegaBlue= *MegaBlue (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Tomahawk ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 3 - GingaBlue= *GingaBlue (Episode 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Claw **Attacks ***Pulse of the Stream ***Rapids Strike ***Flash of Ginga - GoBlue= *GoBlue (Episode 23, 51) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***V-Mode Brace **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolLauncher ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - GaoBlue= *GaoBlue (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33) **Weapons ***Shark Cutters ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Attacks ***Surging Rush - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue (male version) (Episode 2, 24, 26) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbareBlue= *AbareBlue (Episode 22, 25, 29) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tricera Bunker ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite - DekaBlue= *DekaBlue (Episode 2, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Sniper **D-Rod - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue (male version) (Episode 1, 3, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Blue Splash - Bouken Blue= *Bouken Blue (Episode 10, 21) **Weapons ***Blow Knuckle ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Knuckle Cannon ***Hyper Concrete - GekiBlue= *GekiBlue (Episode 7, 32, 33, 42) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Baton **Attacks ***Spin-Spin Bullet ***Geki Infusion - Go-On Blue= *Go-On Blue (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36, 45, 51) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue (Episode 1, 12, 18, 45) **Secret Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Kaoru Shiba) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue (Episode 22) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Seaick Bowgun **Power-up Mode ***Super Gosei Blue (Episode 51) ****Weapons *****Gosei Tensword ****Attacks *****Super Sea Dynamic }} - Other Colors= - DenziRed= *DenziRed (Episode 48) **Denzi Punch - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (male version) (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Prism Shooter - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (Episode 44) **Saber Daggers - Red Racer= *Red Racer (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Fender Sword - GingaRed= *GingaRed (StageShow) - GaoRed= *GaoRed (Episode 2) - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Ground Inferno - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) - DekaMaster= *DekaMaster (Episode 41, 51) **Weapons ***D-Sword Vega **Attacks ***Vega Slash - MagiShine= *MagiShine (Episode 17) **MagiLamp Buster - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red (Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Weapons ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Combination Crush - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green (Episode 43) **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (StageShow) - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight (Episode 18) **Leon Laser }} - Kamen Rider OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo (Super Hero Taisen) }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Blue, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Blue Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Blue's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Blue Rangers. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Summons For attacks, Gokai Blue's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Five-sword One-man Final Wave (Episode 4) ** GingaBlue ** HurricaneBlue ** MagiBlue ** Shinken Blue ** Gosei Blue Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Trivia *After escaping from Zangyack, his bounty was 1,000,000, then doubled after the Gokaigers hinder Zangyack's efforts on Earth. This is then raised even further to 4,000,000. and yet further to 8,000,000. *Joe shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them, the other being Marvelous. **He is one of two Gokaigers with no counterpart that was either an official or technical leader of their team, the other being Gai. **He and Ahim share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). *Ironically, even though Joe is calm and serious, most of his male counterparts (DenziBlue, GoggleBlue, DynaBlue, Blue Three, Change Pegasus, Blue Flash, Blue Mask, Blue Turbo, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, NinjaBlue, OhBlue, Blue Racer, GingaBlue, GaoBlue, Bouken Blue, and Go-On Blue) were much more lighthearted and/or childish. **His serious counterparts include Aorenger, Dia Jack, Battle France, VulShark, FiveBlue, MegaBlue, GoBlue, TimeBlue, AbareBlue, DekaBlue, GekiBlue, Shinken Blue, and Gosei Blue. *4 of Joe's counterparts (Blue Dolphin, Blue Swallow, HurricaneBlue, and MagiBlue) were originally female. *2 Blue Rangers (Signalman and KuwagaRaiger) are not Joe's counterparts, as these Blues aren't part of their respective teams' cores. *Joe is the only male Gokaiger who has transformed into more then one female Ranger. *Joe's proficiency in swordplay could stem from his surname: "Ken" (剣) is the commonly used word for "sword" within the Super Sentai Series. *Joe's attitude, past and use of dual swords is similar to Kevin Levin, from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Joe has transformed into the most past Rangers out of all the Gokaigers. Category:Sentai Blue Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Swordsmanship Category:Cook Category:Gokaigers